


30 day porn challenge - Day 13

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13. Gags</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 13

Tony smirked as he entered the room; Loki was sitting on the bed with a book.

“What are you after?”

“Oh nothing just come to see what you’re doing.”

“Go away then.” Loki muttered not taking his eyes from the book. Tony sat on the bed behind Loki, moved his hair and kissed his neck softly. He moved his hand that held the item around closer to Loki and as Loki turned back to stare at him pushed it on over his mouth. Loki glared at Tony furiously. Loki then began to hit him with the book sending Tony into a laughing fit. Tony grabbed the book and threw it away onto the floor and kissed Loki’s neck again, pushing him to the bed, shocked that Loki didn’t fight like he expected but allowed himself to be pushed down. Tony smiled at him and straddled him. He placed a kiss onto the gag and pulled Loki’s shirt over his head followed by his own. Tony lent down and placed his lips around Loki’s nipple, licking then biting softly. Loki arched his back. Tony kissed down his stomach to his waist and began to undo Loki’s jeans that he now loved to wear but he hated to underwear. He slid them of slowly and ran his hand up Loki’s inner thigh began to play with Loki’s balls, Tony moved so he could take off his pants then return to his position on Loki. He kissed Loki’s neck softly. Loki watched as Tony lifted himself up and lined his hole up with Loki’s cock.  Tony sunk down onto Loki, Tony moaned and Loki fisted the sheets. Tony stared at Loki and after a few moments began to roll his hips, Loki’s hips bucked as he threw his head back. Tony clawed at Loki’s chest as he moved. Behind the gag he heard Loki moaning quietly. Tony rocked his hips slowly and looked at Loki with a small smirk. He lifted himself off and slammed back down and continued each time Loki pushed harder into him causing Tony to moan louder and louder. With one more rock of his hip Loki came inside Tony. Tony moved his hand to his hard cock and began to pump himself as well as rocking on Loki. Tony soon came a bit landing on Loki. He smiled at his lover as he pulled himself off and lay next to him. Loki just stared at him, reached round and took the gag off.

“You could have asked.”

“Would you have really let me stop that silvertongue? Because I doubt it.” Tony smiled snuggling into Loki’s side. Loki muttered something Tony didn’t care about hearing. 


End file.
